


Phone Service

by tinyshoemissile



Category: supermega
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, SuperMega - Freeform, bottom!matt watson, i guess lol, sex while on the phone, top!Ryan Magee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyshoemissile/pseuds/tinyshoemissile
Summary: Ryan and Matt are up to no good when they get an unexpected call.





	Phone Service

Matt Watson was not a Mama's boy.  
But when his mom called, he always made it a point to answer no matter what. Which, during certain moments, felt like more of a burden than a loving son missing his parents.  
Or at least it felt that way to Ryan.

Whether it was something spontaneous like one of them coming in from taking a shower, naked and enticing or something planned like going to the movies and getting handsy in the car after-- when Matt's pocket would suddenly vibrate, it ripped them both out of whatever sort of romantic mood was blooming.  
It seemed Ann Watson had a special detector that went off when her sweet Matthew was about to partake in a sinful union with his fellow editor.  
Or some shit.

Either way, Ryan had enough of this- that's what texting and voicemail was for anyway.  
So it came as no surprise to him when they were in the middle of a loud trip to pound town, Matt threw all of his attention immediately to his phone buzzing on the nightstand.

"Wait, hold on Ryan, it's my mom-" Matt gripped Ryan's forearms, trying to shift his thighs off Ryan's shoulders.

"Of course it's your fuckin mom." Ryan grunted, thrusting as if they weren't coitally under attack at the moment. Matt furrowed his brow reaching toward the nightstand.

"Dude- aahh, stop- I gotta answer. She gets nervous if I don't." Matt tried to pull away from Ryan, but was surprised when Ryan reached over and grabbed his phone. Matt sighed with relief. 

"Thanks, Ryan, I- Hey- RYAN !"

"Hey, Mrs. Watson! Oh- sorry, Ann, haha." Ryan snugged the phone in place on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around Matt's legs, keeping them in place. He continued to push deeper into Matt, unrelenting. 

"How are things at home? Oh, that's good, really _good_ ." Ryan said, punctuating his sentence with a particularly deep thrust. Matt absorbed the shock of his movement, lying still and tight. He was speechless and glaring wide eyed at Ryan. 

Ryan finally made eye contact with Matt, he smiled down at him. Matt felt himself shudder and clench.  
"Yeah, Matt and I have been working really hard. Yeah- he's in the shower right now." Ryan paused a moment, his eyebrows knitting for a second.

"Yeah, mmhm," he said, picking up the pace. At this point, Ryan was easily sliding in and out of Matt, so going faster felt more fluid than ever. Matt closed his eyes and clamped a hand over his mouth. Ryan snatched it away, planting it onto the bed under the power of his own strong hand. Matt choked back a strangled noise, his chest heaved. He grabbed for a pillow to cover his face, which Ryan tossed onto the ground. Matt resorted to gnawing on his already chapped lip, allowing some low whines to escape unintentionally.  
"Yeah, Matt's being good. He's a trooper, always keeping me in check." Ryan rolled his pelvis as he taunted Matt. He grinned down at Matt again, which was met with as mean of a scowl as the taller boy could muster at the moment.  
Every time Ryan spoke it struck a chord with Matt, it seemed. He'd tense and tighten around him, his legs becoming as stiff as pillars. Ryan had to pause again, he had to fight this until he was going to hang up.  
"Oh, wait! I think he's getting out now-" Ryan tossed his hips forward roughly, making sure to catch Matt off guard.

"No, no- no, Ryan, come on, PLEase-" Matt begged him, face burning from embarrassment and pleasure. Ryan almost pitied Matt, but something about tormenting him like this was especially horrible and such a turn on.

"Hey, here he is! Yes, Ann, it was great to talk to you too. You have a lovely day- thank you, give Dale my best." Ryan smiled as he shoved the phone into Matt's hand.

"He-hello? Yeah Mom, it's me- I- eeuh... no I'm fine, it's just cold in our apartment." Matt was trying his damnedest to keep it together. Ryan didn't much appreciate that.

He dipped down and sucked on Matt's slender neck, dragging his teeth lightly to his ear and back down to his shoulder. His skin was so smooth, Ryan almost felt bad when he bit down on it.

"AH- NO- sorry, mom, I stubbed my toe on my dresser-" Matt pinched Ryan's thigh, earning a small "ouch". 

Ryan giggled, this was great for Matt's improv skills, he thought. He kissed along Matt's collarbone, making sure to go tenderly this time when he slid down to his pale chest. Ryan kept the rhythm swinging as he licked across Matt's left pectoral, pausing at his nipple. Usually this elicited even a little something from Matt, but he noticed Matt wasn't saying much of anything. Instead he looked as if he was bottling it all in, which was in itself, unacceptable.  
Ryan decided it was time to give Matt, his baby boy, all the attention he could handle.

"Yeah, yeah, everything is fine. We just get busy sometimes and ff-fuck- oh God, mom I-I'm sorry, there was a- aah- a thumbtack on the ground."  
Matt babbled away while Ryan pulled out to the tip and pushed in to the hilt, putting hit after hit into him.  
Ryan's hand went to town on Matt's cock, which he made sure to lube up until he was almost too slick and had trouble holding on.

The headboard knocked against the wall now, surely loud enough to register through the phone's microphone. Ryan thrusted quicker now, making the headboard just as much of a participant as he and Matt were in this game of sounds.  
"Ah geeze- huh? It's just the tv- yeah, some home improvement show with hammers, RYAN- that Ryan turned on-!"  
Ryan admired Matt's quick thinking, but felt himself on the losing end of holding out until the end of the phone call. Watching Matt try and keep composure was really hot, and being the force that was corrupting him- Ryan wasn't going to last another 10 minutes.

"Oh, fuck, dude- Matt..." Ryan ducked down into the safety of the crook of Matt's neck. He kissed him softly, giving the best he had until he felt the shockwaves of his orgasm start. He moaned, he couldn't hold back and there was no making it softer, it was coming out of him like poetry.

Matt stuttered loudly, trying to drown out Ryan's noises. He clenched around Ryan, clearly fed up with his bullshit shenanigans. "Alright. Yeahhh- yeah, okay I love you, too, Mom, bye-!"

"Bye, Ann." Ryan managed to loudly pipe out before Matt chucked his phone into his laundry hamper.

Matt was painfully hard and so fucking close. Ryan slid in and out of him obscenely now, darting carefully towards Matt's prostate. He wasted no time in stroking Matt's cock, trying to reward him for being a good sport.

"Goddammit, Ryan, you- you son of a bitch- I-I can't believe you-" Matt couldn't continue. He curled his legs around Ryan's back, shuddering with each pulse of come the older man coaxed out of him. He reached up and held Ryan's cheeks still so he could kiss him deeply, finally letting go so he could breathe again.

"Wow, didn't know talking to Ann Watson was such a turn on."  
Ryan teased him.

"RYAN."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small fun one.  
> I found a good smut prompt list and "receiving a phone call during sex" made me think of these two boys.


End file.
